Assimilate
by silverwysteria
Summary: [ONE SHOT] AU Scenario of what a certain Shadowhunter was getting up to before we first met him.


"Ten minutes, alright?" My co-worker, Maia called from the backdoor.

I turned and she was hand in hand with the Daylighter, who was pressing quick kisses down the side of her neck, believing not to be in sight. Maia could hardly contain the pleased smile and the flush on her cheeks.

"Yes, of course. I'll be fine," I said and got back to polishing the martini glass. Marcel was in the back coming to restock a keg anyway. Maia winked at me and the door closed behind the couple.

I had been working at the Hunter's Moon for a few weeks now, after accidently stumbling upon the Shadow World that is, thinking it to be an abandoned warehouse for me and my then boyfriend to screw around in. I freaked out at the fangs and the big hairy men, whilst he thought I was crazy and bolted, never speaking to me again. But it was okay, I had Jorge on his bar stool, a glass of Bloody Mary permanently in his cold grip, and Big Pete showing me the claw and bite scars from his first transformation as a werewolf for the fifteenth time.

Each patron and employee were in some way involved in the Shadow World. I wasn't. Only a mundane with the sight and a resting bitch face. But that doesn't mean that not nearly everything scares me. Something new every day.

I ducked down to put the clean glass on the lower shelf when I heard the growling.

"Are you screwing with me!" It wasn't a rhetorical question coming from the bulging werewolf, who was towering down over the seated blond figure, who still muscular in shape looked like table scraps compared to the full beef contender. They were at the end of the room at a booth, sitting at a table that was now on the floor, along with a discarded deck of cards. Most of the other patrons ignored the growing argument, seeing many before. A few newcomers looked on cautiously.

The werewolf's name was Dane, a bar gambler by trade and from I could tell from my short time working here, rarely loses; when he did, he was very sore about it. I have been told in these situations just to let the gentlemen take it outside and mind my own business, but when two of his lackeys joined behind Dane and his eyes started to glow green, that was when I threw down the wash cloth and moved from behind the bar.

I retouched my dyed red hair into a messy ponytail to help keep my hands busy and to distract my nerves before getting in between Dane and the stranger. I placed my hand on Dane's chest and stared up at his snarl.

"Leave it alone Dane, or I'll have you barred." I tried to make my voice as steady as possible, but jumped up half an octave at the end. "Just take your cards and your friends and call it a night."

Dane was not impressed and pushed my hand off of him.

"Missy, just because you work here, doesn't mean you're any better than us. Especially being a _mundane_." The last word was spat out and emphasised by Dane stepping forward, his presence becoming so much more imposing. I attempted to hold my ground, but I took a small step backwards. "So, I suggest you take your tight body back behind that bar and make us another drink or I will-"

"I believe you should do as the young lady says. Wasn't she the one that poured your scotch?" A voice behind us said. It was so calm that it seemed that some of the hot tension was evaporating. Was that a British accent?

I turned my attention to him and I swallowed. A Shadowhunter. He was blonde with light eyes, a charming smile and a seraph blade attached to his hip, the hilt in his hand. I had seen a few Shadowhunters in my time working here; but when a fight broke out, like when the Shadowhunters were threatening to chip the Downworlders, I was told to go to the back. I had never seen an angelic weapon this close before, one that has most likely slain many demons. The Shadowhunter was still sitting, with no inkling of fear in his eyes.

"And what say can you have on this?" Dane scoffed, looking over me to the half-angel, inching ever closer. "You're a fucking cheater and-"

"And sworn to protect mundanes, like the one you are threatening right this moment." The Shadowhunter stood to his full height, only a couple inches shorter than Dane, still much taller than me. His grip never left the seraph blade. "So, I suggest that you, _Dane_ , take yourself and your _friends_ out of this bar and let the rest of us enjoy our evening." Though collected, his stare was so intense, his blue eyes seemed to have a shade of black underneath them.

The silence was so alive and full of potential energy that a pin drop could send the place into a full on bar brawl and I would be stuck in the middle of it. Maia would not be happy. A few moments of a stare off later, Dane let out a growl and pushed past me with his two friends following behind. I let out a sigh so bi, my head and shoulders fell forward.

I swept the stray hair from my face and went to pick up the toppled table. Only a runed hand beat me to it. I gazed upwards and it was the Shadowhunter. He was smiling at me, and it was absolutely enchanting.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to cause such a fuss," he apologised, starting to pick up the cards now.

"N-no, it's alright, thanks," I sputtered out. "I mean leave the cards. One of Dane's friends will come back for those with his tail between his legs for sure." We both laughed at this and he shoved his hands in his pockets. For the first time all night I felt at ease.

"Thank you for helping sort things out," I said. "Let me get you a drink. On the house."

He chuckled. "Thank you for the offer, but I-"

"Please. I insist."

He sighed, but he was still smiling. "Alright. One."

We both walked towards the bar and he took a seat whilst I move behind it.

"What can I get you?"

"A non-alcoholic beer, please."

I paused for a second, the people who usually come to the Hunter's Moon were there for a harsh and heavy night. But being a Shadowhunter on call, I guess it meant staying sober.

I brought him the beverage and a napkin. I went to pick up my wash cloth.

"You don't sound like you're from around here. What brings you to the Hunter's Moon?"

"I could say the same about you," he retorted playfully. "A mundane in the Shadow World. Not really the safest place."

"I asked you first," I replied and he smiled again. He was beautiful. I guess that could be said for all of those with angel blood.

"London Institute. And I'm in New York for…business. I'm just killing some time."

He took a few swigs and raised his eyebrows at me, expecting my answer.

"Queens born and bred," I looked down at my glass cleaning, "and I came here by accident. I haven't looked back since. But I guess, I can't go back without mostly everyone thinking I'm nuts, especially my crazy mom. I can't even imagine her reaction to me pouring plasma shots to wayward vampires." I offered a half laugh but he didn't join in.

"Maybe you should tell her. She could accept you for who you are. If she's a good mother, then you should at least try."

I gazed at him as he avoided my eyes and continued drinking. His expression distant in thought. If looks could kill, I'd be toast.

"Saving my life and offering me advice? I don't know what angel sent you but it must be crazy enough to try." I said, trying to lighten the mood. He looked at me again, but it was like he was digging into my soul.

"I'm June," I said. "And you are?"

Before he could open his mouth I heard Maia coming in from the back, calling my name. I turned to her and watched her come forward.

"Everything go okay?" She asked.

"More or less," I replied, trying to act nonchalant.

"Who were you talking to?"

I stared at her in confusion before turning back to the bar; with only there being an empty bottle and a slightly stained napkin left behind. How in the world?

From the corner of my eye, I could see Maia looking at me expectantly. I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter," I told her.

"Well, Marcel and I can take it from here. You can head home now."

"Alright, thanks."

I put the wash cloth in the small sink and went to clear up the bottle, when I saw the contents on the napkin. I grinned.

"Goodnight, June." I heard Maia say.

"Night, Maia," I replied once I snapped out of my thoughts.

I put the bottle in recycling but kept the napkin scrunched in my hand. I removed my apron and grab my coat from the coat hanger. I waved to Maia and headed out.

Walking back, I unscrewed the napkin in my hand and read it again.

When he left I thought I didn't get his name, when indeed I did.

 _Sebastian._


End file.
